fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Shimura
Momo Shimura is a Ice-Hot Mage and is currently a member of Blue Pegasus. She is known as White Butterfly for her liking towards Butterflies and is innocently pure. Appearance Momo is a tall, young woman with average breast size. She has shoulder-length and messy dark green hair and cat-like golden eyes. She keeps a calm expression as always. Momo has a curvaceous body and fair skin. She is average weight and skinny. When she was at the age of 16, she was at the height of 153.2 cm, petite and average weight. Her hair is shorter in length and has a lighter shade of green. Momo is seen changing outfits often, main outfit being a pitch black over-sized sweater and a plated skirt. Personality Momo is an intelligent young woman who loves to make up theories. 89% of the time, her theories are right. Momo has a calm and peaceful personality and aura. She is helpful and informative. Momo hates being alone and would always want someone to accompany her. She is also dutiful and dependable, would often fulfill someone's duty. Momo is the peacemaker of Blue Pegasus and is friendly, even to her enemies. She is a sympathetic and generous person. However, Momo can be quite harsh and cold towards others and would be the one who ignores everyone and gets aggressive towards anyone who gets too close to her. History Momo rather has a mysterious and emotional past. Her being the forgotten child, parents focusing on 'spoiling' her twin sister, Faith Shimura. Only a few things is known on Momo's history, her being mysterious. Momo grew up in an entirely rich village, grew up with rage and hatred towards her now deceased parents. At the age of 14, an unknown dark guild has took over the village, burning everything to ashes, leaving her to be alone with Aku '''and '''Aki Tsubaki and Faith Shimura. Magic and Abilities Icy-Hot (アイシーホット Aishī-Hotto): A type of manipulation magic. Momo had learned Icy-Hot all by herself when she was at a young age. She had mastered her magic and is able to manipulate Ice and Fire. However, using both Ice and Fire would drain her energy and magic power. Fire Spells * Burn (燃やす''Moyasu''): Burn gives Momo the ability to burn almost anything, she can heat up parts of an object or bodies leaving the whole object/body to only be a pile of ashes. * Explosion (爆発''Bakuhatsu''): Allows Momo to explode a variety of objects. * Healing Fire (ヒーリングファイアー''Hīringu Faiā''): By using Healing Fire, Momo is able to heal herself or any other people using flames/fire/heat. * Flaming Garden (燃える庭''Moeru Niwa''): Flaming Garden allows Momo to create a massive garden with flames. * Flame Shield (フレームシールド''Furēmu Shīrudo''): Flame Shield allows Momo to protect others againsts fire and heat, being fire resistant. * Firestorm '(ファイアストーム''Faia Sutōmu): Momo can create firestorms, conflagrations of intense temperature, capable to incinerating any and everything in the path. The flames can come from any source of fire or heat, such as simple or magic flames or lava or even solar energy. '''Ice Spells * Freeze (フリーズ''Furīzu''): Allows Momo to freeze any object or person. * Dark Ice (ダークアイス''Dāku Aisu''): Momo can create, shape and manipulate the ice of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything she come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of ice, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal ice. * Ice Embodiment (アイスの実施形態''Aisu no Jisshi Keitai''): Momo can become a physical manifestation or personification of the element of ice. As a result, the user has limitless control over it. * Freezing Rain (フリーズレイン''Furīzu Rein'') * Icy Emotion (アイシーエモーション''Aishīe Mōshon''): Allows Momo to create a variety of objects with her emotions in control. * Freezing Garden: '''Similar to Flaming Garden, Momo creates a massive garden with Ice. '''Abilities * Taekwondo '(テコンドー''Tekondō) ** '''Knee Strike: '''A '''knee strike (commonly referred to simply as a knee) is a strike with the knee, either with the kneecap or the surrounding area. Kneeing is a disallowed practice in many combat sports, especially to the head of a downed opponent. Trivia * Originally, Momo's hair color was going to be light pink. * Momo has a full stamina but lacks speed. * Momo's favorite snack is Pocky. * Momo loves going to the beach with her friends. * The creator of Momo named her Momo while watching the first season of My Hero Academia on the first appearance of Momo Yaoyorozu. Quotes * "I will win this fight, no matter what!" (Momo Shimura to Justice Iwazumi) Battles and Events